


Detrás de la puerta

by AdelaideScott



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diferentes parejas y estudios de personaje.Tabla Ilusoria de 30vicios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**02.** _Paso a paso_. Maki >>>Amber, Hei.

 ** Cómo complotar un homicidio **

Uno. Conócela mientras que transitas en ese orfanato en el que nadie te habla porque tienes ojos extraños. Ni te preguntes qué harían contigo si supieran que sabes hacer que las cosas exploten y que es tu culpa que hayan tenido que mudarlos de edificio. Su voz es tan cálida que HAY que escucharla, incluso si no entiendes bien lo que dice puesto que todo es acerca de la convivencia entre los que son como ustedes dos (también te habla sobre tu origen, haciendo que tu corazón se hinche de orgullo) y esos seres inferiores llamados "raza humana".

Dos. Múdate con ella y otro hombre extraño, gordo, que no sabe cocinar bien y date cuenta de que tienes una barriguita problemática: no quieres ser así al crecer. Laméntate en voz baja y monocorde acerca de la leche caliente, azucarada y entera que debes beber en compensación. Hasta en eso te pareces a él. Pero aunque sientas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, puedes tenerla cerca. Tienes la impresión de que ella se portaría igual de amable aunque fueses nervudo y tus ojos fueran normales. Quizás, el motivo de que sea de ese modo contigo es justamente porque no lo eres y eso le gusta.

Tres. Préstale muchísima atención. Tanta que a veces, te sentirás como deben sentirse los que enferman de gripe (como eres Contratista, eso nunca te pasa) y te marearás y querrás morir de solo pensar en qué sucedería si ella se enamorara de alguien que no fueras tú. Su nombre es "Amber" y no ha vacilado en decírtelo el primer día en que se conocen. Lo escribes en los cuadernos que te trae para que aprendas. La dibujas con sombreros de piel: ese largo cabello que tiene hasta la cintura, traspasado a páginas rayadas por tus lápices de colores. Pero no puedes dibujar el hálito azucarado que brota de sus labios, a consecuencia de las toneladas de chicle que consume.

Cuatro. Ofrécete a acompañarla a todo lugar al que vaya. Cuando te rechace y te mande a estudiar, has que el piso estalle. Contrariamente a tus suposiciones, lo encontrará gracioso, hará retroceder el tiempo y se pondrá dos años más joven. El refugio está intacto pero te duele el estómago de solo pensar en que le has costado un trozo de vida. Te odias. Amagiri te mira con resentimiento. Brita dice que todo se solucionaría si Amber te besara. Desearías volarlos en pedazos como has hecho anteriormente con maestros molestos. Pero eso la entristecería, así que mejor soportarlo.

Cinco. Decide que una vez que crezcas, serás el esposo de Amber. En realidad, aparenta unos dieciséis años, así que no te quedan más que cuatro o seis antes de que sea posible. En especial si le demuestras tu hombría. Siempre has todo lo que ella te pida, sin preguntar ni quejarte. Escúchala soñar en voz alta, durante las noches, con el rostro volteado hacia las nuevas estrellas. Promete algún día darle todo eso que desea.

Seis. Entérate de un fragmento de su problemático pasado. Te lo dirá de madrugada, como quien no quiere la cosa. Se le escapará el nombre de quien le ha destrozado el corazón, aquel que por norma los de tu grupo tienen prohibido tocar. Ódialo con todas tus fuerzas. Imagínate volándolo en mil pedazos, guardando su máscara como trofeo bajo tu almohada, consolando a Amber bien entrada la noche en su cuarto, diciéndole que fue una pena lo del idiota en el depósito de dinamita, por ejemplo.

**De facto**

**14**. _Frente al espejo._ Amber >>>Hei. _  
_

Amber se cepilla el cabello hasta que está sedoso. Cada día se ve más joven, tal como dijo Noviembre, pero no es un halago (y no pretendía serlo, se burlaba de ella, a su modo la reñía para que se protegiera más, como si fuera posible dirigir una organización de los suyos en contra de una mucho más grande y antigua SIN dar hasta la última gota de sangre, con una sonrisa en los labios, por respeto a sus camaradas caídos. Nada de lágrimas, no hasta el final, no mientras quede algo por hacer para escapar al destino que les impusieron), así que le pone algo triste. Parece de unos doce años, pero en sus ojos hay una madurez y una frialdad en su cinismo que dejan bastante en claro que no es una niña, aunque pretenda serlo. Se pregunta si Hei querría tocarle, incluso ahora. Probablemente no. Al mirar hacia el futuro, ya no es como cuando estaban en América, entre árboles de verde vivo y al amparo de pájaros que jamás dejaban de cantar a su amor. No se puede ver haciendo bebés con él debajo de un campo cubierto de estrellas, en otro país, donde nadie les conociera y pudieran llevar vidas rurales, olvidándose por completo de sus obligaciones como Contratistas. No más sindicato ni rebeliones. Y aunque se odiara por acariciar la idea entonces, tampoco Pai estaba en su anhelo. O quizás compartiendo la misma cama, en amargura, como un futuro de más porcentaje.

Sin resentimientos: es más fácil admirar lo que le espera a Yin con Hei. Sombra rosada debajo de los ojos. Después el delineador. Si se pusiera una falda, parecería que fuera a filmar una porno infantil. Eso le da risa, ahuyenta las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse y entorpecían su labor. Alguna vez, Hei elogió su feminidad, muy por encima, como si a penas y fuera poco menos que invisible. Pero el corazón de Amber (Contratista o no) saltó tan rápido que casi le quiebra el pecho en miles de pedazos. Era una mujer enamoradiza, después de todo.

 

 **15**. _Media noche_.Hei x Amber, menciones de Pai.  


**Retribución amable**

Son las doce y está tan cansado que parece que le hubieran molido los huesos. Pai se ha dormido en el otro cuarto. Dormiría con ella, si no temiera lo que Amber dijera o peor todavía, pensara. Por si fuera poco, la que acaba de aparecer por la puerta de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que le sacude el piso: la de aquel que quiere algo que ya considera suyo. Insoportable. Enciende algo dentro de su ser que es más fuerte que cualquier determinación a no prestarle atención.

-Si usted fuera tan amable de darme mi retribución...-Dice, jugando con sus dedos, acercándose como si fuese una niña que salta sobre una rayuela imaginaria. Y Hei acaba dándosela. De hecho, hace más que darle su retribución cuando mete las manos en la entrepierna de sus jeans y tira de los botones para desabrocharlos, sin dejar de besarla. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

05.Perdón.Hei/Yin.

  
 **Propter hoc**

Hei siente el peso de la muñeca sobre la línea de su cinturón y entonces se coloca la máscara para dejar de ser Hei porque Hei siendo Hei no puede tomar una niña que es idéntica a la hermana que perdió pero el Contratista que vive dentro suyo es cosa infrahumana (o al menos eso dicen y él trata de creerlo aunque no termine de convencerse) así que puede incurrir en el incesto simbólico sin culpa alguna.  
Además, el Contratista no tiene piedad de la muchacha ciega que se deshace en gemidos y no teme quebrarla en mil pedazos, aunque Hei haga una mueca por debajo de la máscara y su corazón se contraiga mientras que sus manos la hacen rogar contra la almohada.

08.Bienvenida.

  
 **Decoro dominati**

Yin sale a saludarlo cuando llega de su misión, tras meterse a su departamento en silencio, sin necesidad de llave. Sabe cómo es Hei: hermoso, hermoso como un Adonis, con su rostro áspero y que a menudo olvida afeitar, una vez que la máscara resbala y él la deja acariciarlo, pensándola una hermana a la que no es pecado apretar labio contra labio. Entonces Yin se da cuenta de cómo son sus cejas, pestañas y cabellos, largos por debajo de los hombros, oliendo a su sudor y las frituras que se pegan en su ropa por cocinar en lugares cerrados. Recuerda el agua corriendo por sus manos como la pasión entre sus piernas, apretada cuando Hei explora hasta lugares inimaginables, donde el sol nunca toca.

30.Una vez más.

  
 **Por un reencuentro**

  
_I lock up the memories of you_   
_Even if the lock is broken_   
_Underneath the crazed affection_   
_There was an uncontrollable urge_   
**Taishu A-aNnina.**

Tiene la impresión (es como si la esencia del que fue su cuerpo y ahora tiene consistencia lo supiera de antemano, del mismo modo en que respira con la ciudad y vuela en ella, con las flores de luna, asesinando Contratistas) de que cuando Hei la mate, si quiere hacerlo, si es el hombre de honor con el que ella soñó despierta, si puede sacrificarla como ambos saben que es debido, ha de ser parecido a la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Sus manos firmes cuando matan, dubitativas en los hombros, acercándose al punto sensible (las ingles no, el cuello y una sonrisa que entiende, perdona todo), los labios de Hei humedecidos en las mil lágrimas que no derrama (o tal vez sí, una o dos, porque grita desde adentro que ha sido débil) y el quiebre del sentido, estar finalmente rendida o consumida, un dolor que dura un momento, solo un momento y estrecharlo fuerte una vez más.

 **22.** _Antes del amanecer_.  


  
**Mon amour**

  


  


  
Le pesaba la distancia. Podía sentirla como gotas de sangre, extendiéndose sobre su piel. Y su piel, entonces, bajo su mandato, podía ser la ciudad entera, hasta encontrarlo más cerca. Entonces lo encontraba en alguna parte, con las venas atestadas de alcohol y el pelo embebido en sudor, sin bañarse desde hacía varios días. Le hubiera gustado pedirle su camisa, usarla y experimentar el tenerlo todavía más cerca de nuevo. Pero ya no tenía cuerpo, ni podría aguantarse las ganas de matarlo si llegaban a ponerlo delante de ella. Eran peores que las reticencias del orgasmo. Cincuenta cielos desnudos de estrellas solo para ella, con los cuales podía hacerse una infinidad de vestidos que lucir cuando bailara sobre las flores lunares. Su nuevo yo era egoísta, sin duda alguna, pero tenía más personalidad que Kirsi y no estaba a medias tintas, como Yin. Podía imaginarlo, con una sonrisa que pronto se esfumaba en tristeza que a mares llovía dentro suyo: _Te veré luego, Hei, en otra tierra, con otros cielos y estrellas debajo de las cuales no haya sangre derramada ni licores de los cuales abusar. Quieto, Hei, quieto, puedo hacer que ese corazón tuyo deje de latir: unas cuantas corrientes eléctricas que vendrán de tu propia mano. Solo abraza la nada que vendrá de mi vientre, solo piensa que eres afortunado porque no quedarás atrapado en el Infierno._ Pero desde luego, no lo razonaba. Era algo que gritaba su piel, cada átomo de su ser. Y al caer Hei, Yin lo hubiera abrazado, pero Izanami ya no respondería. Entonces una de las dos tenía ganas de llorar, con solo imaginar el momento, aunque estaban todavía tan cerca la una de la otra que no se distinguía cuál de las dos: si la que había querido a Hei o la que supo que pudo matarlo antes, cuando lo tenía a sus pies y la distancia ya quemaba. 


	3. Chapter 3

**03**. _Manos frías_.Huang x Shioko, menciones de Hei.

  


**Cordura insostenible**

  
_My only weapon, was bluffing_   
_I was fighting like a coward_   
_You were the one who understood it all_   
**Mika Nakashima-Cry no more.**

Shioko estaba muerta, pero cómo, si los Contratistas no mueren, así como no tienen orgasmos, por mucho que finjan, torciendo la boca en una mueca de placer completamente falsa, que no busca más que satisfacer a la pobre víctima que ha caído en sus redes, para que luego, con ayuda de un par de copas, largue la información que tanto necesitan, del mismo modo en que tampoco aman, aunque digan todo lo contrario. Mentirosos, mentirosos, se dice entre dientes, acusa. Sacude a Shioko, le grita. Nada. Nada. Solo la mano de Hei, excesivamente cálida para ser la de un Contratista (porque vamos, ellos no sienten de esa forma) y su voz pausada, pidiéndole que se levante.

 **18**. _Nunca lo olvidaría_.April >>>November, menciones de July.

  
** Inmortalidad barata **

  
_Las estrellas no tienen pasiones,_   
_las galaxias no saben amar._   
_Giran las constelaciones,_   
_su indiferencia es tenaz._   
**Alejandro Dolina-Lo que me costó el amor de Laura.**

****  
Te molesta que él no esté por ninguna parte. Que no sea como cuando la anestesia se evaporó y pudiste levantarte en el hospital, para ir a buscarte una cerveza en la tienda de abajo, conseguir zapatos, ropa, irte de nuevo a ver en dónde estaba, porque July se encontraba en la sala de espera con las manos juntas y un semblante ligeramente preocupado en su inapetencia de emociones habitual. Acostumbrabas tomarlo de la mano, sonreírle tanto por los dos y darte unos aires maternales que le daban gracia, desentonando por completo con su aspecto. Pero November no andaba por ahí, solo lo encontrarías más tarde. Acostado encima de la línea de la calle, esperando el desangramiento, con una de esas muecas que se mandaba cuando algo le había salido mal, justo antes de encender un cigarrillo para efectuar la renumeración. Hacer la aclaración secamente a un parroquiano en un bar que saca el cilindro con una naturalidad que él debe haber ensayado para que fuera creíble, solo para respaldar su memoria. Es un comienzo. Aún es molesto que él no esté más, después de todo.

 **11**. _Doble filo_.Huang x Shioko, menciones de Hei, Mao y Yin.

  


**Pereant**

  
No hay una tumba para Shioko después de que muere. Abandonar el cuerpo. Rápido, para salvar la vida y agradecer sus mentiras para protegerlo. El puto Contratista ha tenido que arrastrarlo. La estúpida muñeca sin sentimientos lo abrazó y el gato no se callaba, como si le tuviera lástima. Luego, días después, en el mismo lugar, no queda ni la mancha de sangre, ni el perfume de su vestido de seda, ni sus cabellos desordenados, ni el miedo de Huang cuando soñaba que venía, igual que una banshee a robarle con su aliento, la vida y restos de esperanza. Esos muertos en vida lo compadecen caprichosamente cuando lo ven comprar flores y ponerlas sobre la mesa de su desvencijado apartamento. Mierda, debe ser el único que sabe para qué es el Sindicato. Pero que maten a todos los Contratistas y violen a las Muñecas, que se atreve uno a callar, preparando la cena, el otro a darle el pésame (y le dispararon al suelo hasta que siseó y desapareció por la ventana) y la última a agarrarle la mano. No hay una tumba para Shioko, que no merece tal cosa y sin embargo, si la tuviera, Huang habría ido a dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar hasta vomitar.


	4. Chapter 4

  
**06**. _Misterio sin resolver_.Hei >>>Sou, July. 

  


  


  
** De haber sobrevivido **

  


  
**   
**

  
Hei puede decir la ubicación exacta de la zona donde abandonó el cuerpo de Sou y July. Había escasa vegetación y ningún resguardo sólido, a pesar de que ya no llueve ni hiela en la Puerta. Su consciencia se dirigió hasta la estratósfera y más allá. Las probabilidades de que retornara, eran menores al uno por ciento. Se puede pensar como un Contratista en ciertos aspectos, aunque nunca se haya sido uno en primer lugar. Y Pai no soñaba, lo mismo que Amber, pero tenían metas, expectativas e incertidumbres. Como todos los seres humanos. Y qué si Sou lo logró. Y qué si Sou rechazó con asco ese mundo en el que podía ser feliz sin su presencia. Y qué si despertó horas más tarde, sola, junto a un cadáver frío o un niño comatoso. Igual que ella cuando Hei se fue con Yin en brazos, a buscar un lugar en el cual reducir su cuerpo a cenizas que pudiera tener cerca siempre. Y qué si levantó los fragmentos del meteoro y los apretó contra su pecho hasta que poco a poco, las sensaciones y luego, las memorias retornaron esfumadas. Y qué si Sou lo rastreó como él le enseñó a hacerlo. O vagó por la ciudad derruida hasta hallar una salida. Y qué si Sou lo odió con esa intensidad desesperanzada que encontró en su voz cuando la abrazó, congraciándose con casi una moribunda, alegre de haber parado la destrucción de un mundo en el que ya no encontraría su lugar, siquiera como vengador, solo esa última vez como protector y no de quien juró. Y qué si un día, Hei sobrevive y ella también, así que se encuentran cara a cara. Quizás ese sí sea un final, aunque no sabe de qué y no vale la pena ahondar en esa trivial especulación de ebrio. 

 **10**. _Lazos rotos_. Hei >>>Sou, menciones de Pai y Amber.    
  
  


  
** Mundos im/posibles **

  


  
** **

  
Amber le habló de los mundos alternos, cuando podía sentir su calor y escucharle la voz sin que surgieran borbotones de ira en su pecho o la culpa silbara en sus oídos hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. A él ya no le queda nada por desear. Nadie a quien asesinar ni vengar. O proteger. Ningún cuerpo que no le sea extraño y repugnante en el fondo, más allá de la necesidad, para apretar contra el suyo. ¿Por qué no pensar por un momento, después de esparcir las cenizas de Yin en las playas donde se escondieron juntos (no sabe ni de dónde era), en un mundo donde no hubiera dejado a Sou sola? Un mundo donde no escapó, ni se enamoró de él antes de tiempo. Un mundo en el que permanecieron juntos. Un mundo en el que ella lo vio llegar por la noche, después asesinar a Yin y lo rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo y ridículo, obligándolo a pedirle que se contuviera. Un mundo en el que pudo verla crecer, como no pudo con Yin, como nunca podría con Yin, porque estaba destinada a algo grande y siniestro que hacía palidecer su pasado hasta el punto de la nimiedad. Un mundo en el que no haber salvado a Yin puede ser hasta soportable cuando Sou aprieta su mano y sabe que no abandonó lo que quedaba de ella a que fuera alimento de los gusanos que sobrevivieran las inclemencias de la Puerta. Un mundo aburrido y monótono, con los colores de su abrigo, sus ojos despiertos, sus maneras absurdamente afectuosas. Un mundo que se parece a los que querría haber vivido con tantas otras mujeres desde Pai que le cuesta enumerarlas. Un mundo gris en el que alguien destaca. Un mundo en el que valga la pena, de a ratos, permanecer, que no sea por inercia. La clase de mundo que solo existe cuando lo imagina una persona desesperada. 

**12**. _Espléndidos días._ Mei>>>Hei.

  
 **Síntomas**

Me dieron un uniforme pero no estrecharon mis manos y lo agradecí. El contacto físico es innecesario. Me gustaba la textura de la tela contra mi cuerpo y cómo se ajustaba a mi figura. Alargué los labios y algunos de esos hombres uniformados se alejaron centímetros, estremecidos. Me mandaron quemar hasta cenizas a todo el que traspasara la zona "segura".  
Lo hice con ellos, aunque fueran como yo. Eran mis objetivos. Es extraño cómo me enfrentaron, sin temerme. Es extraño que estén muertos tan fácilmente. Eso soy, cuando me extiendo sobre aquellos que me han enviado a incinerar. Qué era mi padre entonces. Manos más velludas que las mías, un rostro curtido, a diferencia del de él.  
Él. Ya no quiero verlo, ya no pienso tanto en él como cuando nos conocimos. Qué aburrido de su parte acompañarme. Qué débil experimentar compasión. Yo tuerzo los labios y miro las cenizas. El transmisor me da órdenes y me preparo para regresar y cumplirlas.  
No tiene sentido. Ni él, ni yo, ni el parque de diversiones cuyos residuos de memorias me siguen cuando cierro los ojos y tarareo la canción que oí allí. Debería caer en un negro vacío, no en esas emociones vacuas e inexplicables provocadas por el antídoto mal desarrollado. Es como en los cuentos de mi padre. Es la magia que no existe, es presenciar un sortilegio en el que no se cree y despertar para arañar humo, dándote cuenta de que ni siquiera posees manos.  
Quiero que desaparezca. No quiero que desaparezca. He perdido la capacidad de querer algo. Pero si él apareciera de repente, debajo de la noche estrellada, no sé si podría cubrirlo de llamas. Tampoco tiene sentido esta lágrima antes de enterrar la cabeza en mi almohada. Mi viejo yo no ha muerto, pero se ha fundido conmigo y me enferma como un resfriado, si nosotros pudiéramos caer enfermos como los demás.


End file.
